Self Defence
by itsadrugsbust
Summary: After a series of muggings in her area, Molly gets herself a self-defence instructor


Greg's offer to give Molly some self defence classes wasn't quite as innocent as he would have liked it to be. The sight of her in a pair of tight black lycra trousers and purple vest top was enough to send his mind into over-drive.

She'd come to him a few weeks back to ask him for some training in self defence after there were a spate of muggings near her flat and he was happy to help. They started with the basics in the first couple of sessions but were working on some more complex moves as the weeks went on. In those first sessions she'd worn loose jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, but as she became more confident her clothing got tighter.

Molly was fully aware that her more recent clothing choices were catching Greg's eye and she couldn't say she was particularly upset by that fact. There had been some innocent flirting between the two of them as the weeks went on, but nothing had come of it. So far.

They had been working out for a couple of hours when Greg grabbed hold of her from behind, one arm round her neck and one round her waist and he was expecting her to use the moves that he taught her to escape. He, however, was wrong. Instead of ducking and twisting her body to get out of the hold she bent slightly at the waist, pushing her ass back into his groin. The move worked for her as he pulled away from her shocked.  
"That wasn't what I taught you" he said with a wry smile.  
"I know, but it worked didn't it?"  
"I guess so, but if it was someone who wanted to get you, they may do something like this" he says as he spins her round and pushes her backwards, pining her against the wall by her arms.  
"And how would you recommend that I get out of a hold like this?" looking him in the eye and smiling  
"Well, it all depends on who it is attacking you. If it's someone you want to get away from, a sharp knee to the groin is always a good move"  
"And if it's someone you don't want to get away from?" she asked, the air thick with possibilities.  
"Well, now that is the question isn't it?"

Neither of them moved while they looked at each other, desperately trying to judge the moment or seeing if one of them would flinch first. Greg started to think that that moment wouldn't arrive until he saw her glance at his lips and unconsciously lick hers. He was on her in a second. His hands still pining hers against the wall, he pushed against her and attacked her lips with his. She returned his kiss with equal fervour, her tongue pushing its way into his willing mouth. Even though he wanted to keep her against the wall, he was desperate to run his hands over the body he'd spent the last few weeks getting acquainted with, and a good couple of years fantasising about. He released her wrists and ran his hands down her neck and sides and around her waist until the come to rest on her arse.  
"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that? To see if it really is as firm as it looks" he asked while giving it a squeeze.  
"Have you been checking me out while you were meant to be teaching me?" she replied teasingly in-between kisses.  
"What can I say, I'm a guy, I couldn't help myself. Plus it is a very, very nice arse" he laughs while giving it another squeeze.

As he gave her a second, harder squeeze she kissed him fiercely, pushing her body against his, feeling how hard his cock already was through his training shorts.  
She pulled away from him breathlessly before whispering in his ear, "I want you Greg, I want you so badly."  
He felt his whole body shudder at her words and involuntarily ground his cock against her.  
"FIne, yes, lets go and get on that" he managed to stutter  
"No Greg, I want you now"  
"What? Here?" he asked, shocked at her forwardness. Yes, they'd been flirting, and the kissing was amazing, but he didn't expect her to be asking him to shag her in the gym  
"Yes, here and now" she leaned closer to him so he could feel her breath against his ear "I want you to fuck me, right now against this wall"  
"Christ Molls"  
She reaches down to squeeze his cock through his shorts before pulling them down his legs  
"Oh my detective inspector!" she says with a grin before reaching down and taking hold of him again, feeling the warmth of his skin in her hand. She slowly starts to stroke him up and down making him groan, his head dropping onto her shoulder.  
"Ohh, god Molly" she started to move her hand quicker and quicker over his cock until he couldn't take anymore.

He pulled away from her sharply and ran his eyes over her in what could only be described as a predatory manner.  
"See something you like?"  
He let out a moan before kneeling down in front of her and pulling down her lycra leggings, finding out that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
"God you're hot!"  
He stands back up, wrapping his arms round her legs as he went, lifting her up as went. He backs them up against the wall while she wraps her legs around his waist, squeezing them together. As soon as her back hits the wall, her hand is searching for his cock once again while her other arm wraps round his neck stabilising them together. He leans in to kiss her once again as she continues to stroke him until he can take her torment no more.  
"Now Greg, I want you in me now." All he can do is groan and do as she asked, lining himself up to push into her.  
"Oh god!" she moaned loudly as he drives his cock into her, feeling his length hard inside of her. "Oh Greg, so good." She wraps her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him in deeper into her.  
"Fuck Molls" he exclaimed, finding his rhythm as he thrusts into her, feeling her tight around him. "So hot, so tight. Feels so good."  
"That's it Greg, fuck me hard, fuck me into the wall."  
There are no words coming from them now, only a mixture of grunts and moans as he pounds in to her, pushing her hard against the wall.  
He could feel her contracting around him, knowing she was close to the edge. He leaves one arm wrapped round her waist supporting her while the other drops between their bodies to flick over her clit. It took only a few strokes until she was cumming around him, her head dropping onto his shoulder as she shook in his arms. His release followed moments later, exploding inside of her and filling her with his hot seed.

They stayed wrapped in each other until both of their breathing returned to normal and they managed to pull themselves apart.  
"Well, that was, wow" he managed to stutter as he pulled his shorts back up while she slid her leggings back on.  
"So I take it you enjoyed my new workout?"  
"Immensely, best one I've had in a long time"  
"Up for another round?"  
"Just try and stop me." He laughs quickly before kissing her and grabbing her hand pulling her towards the door and back to his flat.


End file.
